1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the distribution of digital data across an analog signal in a computer environment. More particularly, the invention relates to delivering digital data to a client system in a computer environment using an analog television signal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Settop boxes were first introduced to the public when cable television carriers began scrambling television signals to prevent the unauthorized reception of their cable signals. A settop box was placed between the incoming cable line and the customer's television set. Scrambled incoming cable television signals were received by the settop box and remodulated to a standard analog television signal which was sent to the television set.
Since then, settop boxes have evolved into microprocessor-based systems that perform a myriad of functions. Settop boxes receive and decode encoded television signals and convert the signals to ones that are compatible with television sets. Cable and satellite carriers send messages to customers using settop boxes. Services such as pay-per-view are ordered by customers using settop boxes. Internet access has also been offered through settop boxes.
The most recent evolutionary stage of the settop box is the Digital Video Recorder (DVR). The DVR records television program material on an internal hard disk. The DVR functionality is typically complicated and requires computer software and television program data to operate.
In virtually all settop box environments today the settop device needs a dedicated set of data to perform its operations. Most systems today use a phone line as an out of band data channel to both receive and transmit data. Given the fact that every phone call from a settop box has a cost, such costs would be greatly reduced if the data required by the settop box were to be broadcast to all receivers over a shared medium.
It would be advantageous to provide an analog television signal data delivery system that provides data delivery via a low-cost television signal. It would further be advantageous to provide an analog television signal data delivery system that enables data to be broadcast to a plurality of receivers simultaneously.